


Elven Firewood

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of elves disappear into the keep at Helm's Deep, never to be seen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elven Firewood

**Author's Note:**

> This happened after exposure to the movies, mixed with the question "Why?"

"We're out of wood My Lady!" 

Glancing around, Éowyn confirmed this. "While they're up there fighting, we're down here freezing. Well...we'll see about that."

Creeping through the hall ways with a couple of other ladies, she saw a few elves stumbling through. Apparently, the rest of them were already dead. "Perfect," she whispered to one of the others. "They'll never be missed. Let's all take one."

The next morning, her Uncle would inquire as to where they found the firewood to cook on. With a slight smile, she replied. "It was just in one of the hall ways, Uncle. Isn't it lucky we found it?"

As far as she knew, nobody ever discovered what happened down there, though, the later disappearance of a few elves in Ithilen was chalked up to bands of orcs.


End file.
